reportagenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Max Dax
Max Dax (* 1969 in Kiel), teilweise auch: Maximilian Dax, bürgerlich Maximilian Bauer, ist Publizist, Journalist, Fotograf und Grafiker. Leben und Wirken Max Dax gründete 1992 mit der Zeitschrift Alert die erste Zeitschrift im deutschsprachigen Raum, deren Textbeiträge ausschließlich aus Interviews bestehen. Angelehnt an Andy Warhols Zeitschrift Interview, beleuchten die ausführlichen, nicht in konfrontativem Stil geführten Interviews das Leben und Wirken der jeweiligen Person in einem offenen Gespräch. Im April 2004 erschien die letzte der insgesamt 11 Ausgaben der Zeitschrift.Website von Alert. Max Dax’ Buchveröffentlichung Dreißig Gespräche enthält eine Auswahl von Interviews aus der Alert. Bericht bei Spiegel Online über Alert: „Buchstaben-Business mal ganz anders“ von Meike Werkmeister (18. Juli 2002) In Hamburg verlegte er ab 1993 eine kostenlose Veranstaltungszeitschrift (Sonic Press). Zwischenzeitlich arbeitete er auch im Musik-Business für Alfred Hilsberg. 2003 wirkte er für sechs Ausgaben als Chefredakteur des WOM-Journals. Als freier Journalist veröffentlichte Max Dax hauptsächlich im Feuilleton der Welt am Sonntag und der taz. Von 2007 bis 2010 war Max Dax Chefredakteur der Musik- und Kulturzeitschrift Spex. Nach der Verlegung des Redaktionssitzes von Köln nach Berlin knüpfte Max Dax an die popkulturelle Traditionslinie der Spex aus den 1980er und 1990er Jahren an. In zweimonatlicher Erscheinungsweise werden Themen aus Musik und Kunst in einem erweiterten Diskurszusammenhang kontextualisiert und präsentiert. In einem Interview mit der taz charakterisierte Max Dax, kurz nachdem er zum neuen Chefredakteur ernannt wurde, die Tradition der Spex folgendermaßen: „politischer Mut, ein klares Auftreten in Wort, Bild und Gestaltung, ein Bekenntnis zu einer politischen und kulturellen Avantgarde in Musik, moderner Kunst, Fashion, Fotografie, Kino und Literatur“.„Mehr als Musik. Max Dax, neuer Spex-Chefredakteur, über den Umzug nach Berlin, den Bruch mit der alten Kölner Redaktion – und das Anknüpfen an Traditionen“ mit Max Dax von David Denk, in: taz vom 16. Dezember 2006, S. 19 Sein Verständnis von den Aufgaben und Funktionen der Zeitschrift hatte er 2005 bereits, zum 25-jährigen Bestehen der Zeitschrift, in einem „Nachruf auf die Bibel des Popjournalismus“ in der Welt am Sonntag dargelegt.Max Dax: „Die Last der lebenden Legende“, in: Welt am Sonntag vom 21. August 2005 Im Oktober 2010 gab er den Posten des Chefredakteurs auf. Ihn ersetzte eine Doppelspitze aus den Redakteuren Jan Kedves und Wibke Wetzker.Spex-Chefredakteur geht: Ausgekocht, eingedampft, die tageszeitung Seit April 2011 betreut Max Dax als Chefredakteur das Print-Magazin Electronic Beats, welches ein Corporate Publishing-Magazin der Telekom ist. Darin sieht er jedoch kein Problem, sondern eine Chance: "Für Museen ist Sponsoring zu einem wichtigen Bestandteil der Finanzierung geworden. Wieso sollte es also im Medienbereich nicht okay sein?"Ex-Spex-Chef über Corporate Publishing: "Ich hatte noch nie so viele Freiheiten" in: taz vom 18. August 2011 2013 veröffentlichte er zusammen mit der Journalisten Anne Waak das Buch Spex. Das Buch. 33 1/3 Jahre Pop, mit ausgewählten Texten aus der Spex, die die Veränderung der Sprache des Musikjournalismus dokumentieren.taz: Laut geschrien wird ohnehin immer, 18. März 2013 Max Dax ist Mit-Betreiber der Grafikagentur Minus – Agentur für visuelle Konzepte in Berlin.Website von Minus – Agentur für visuelle Konzepte Veröffentlichungen * * mit Johannes Beck The Life and Music of Nick Cave. An Illustrated Biography. Berlin: Die Gestalten, 2000. 174 S. ISBN 3-931126-27-7 * mit Robert Defcon Nur was nicht ist ist möglich. Die Geschichte der Einstürzenden Neubauten. Berlin: Bosworth, 2006. 320 S. ISBN 3-86543-287-5 * Fotograf des Bildbandes Napoli – La citta e la musica. Hamburg: Edel Classics, 2008. 120 S. ISBN 978-3-940004-12-3 * Contemporary Album Cover Design. Die schönsten und innovativsten Plattencover. Hamburg: Rockbuch Verlag entertainment, 2008. 108 S. ISBN 978-3-927638-50-1 * Dreißig Gespräche. Frankfurt/M.: Suhrkamp, 2008. 330 S. ISBN 978-3-518-12558-8 * Spex. Das Buch. 33 1/3 Jahre Pop, AV - Die Anderen Verlage, 2013, ISBN 978-3-8493-0033-3, mit Anne Waak Weblinks * „Das Interview ist für mich eine sportliche Disziplin“ mit Max Dax von Jakob Buhre, online bei planet-interview.de (1. Mai 2002) * Electronic Beats Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Verleger (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Verleger (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Publizist Kategorie:Musikjournalist Kategorie:Musikkritiker Kategorie:Fotograf (Deutschland) Kategorie:Grafiker (Deutschland) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1969 Kategorie:Mann